


Yes

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid!Cas, kid AU, kid!Dean, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet, when they're still small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting married tomorrow and somehow this happened. Just a quick drabble.

It happened again. Castiel got lost. When they entered the school for the first time, he did his best to remember the way, but he's always so slow, and the grown-ups never wait for him.

When Sister Kathrin asked him, if he will find his way to the classroom, he nodded, though. She doesn't like it when he's slow and gets angry very quickly. She always tells him how difficult he is and how all the other children in the orphanage manage to care for themselves. He's the only one, who makes so much trouble, so he pretended to be normal this time.

But of course, he isn't. And now he pays the price. He'll probably wander around the halls till the next period starts and Sister Kathrin is going to be furious with him when she hears about it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Castiel turns around wearily. If a teacher finds him wandering around, he'll surely get in trouble. Lucky for him, there's not even a grown-up behind him, but a boy his age. His brows furrow over the greenest eyes Castiel has ever seen and a flock of freckles bustles around his nose. Castiel tries to answer him, but his voice just doesn't come out.

The boy keeps talking instead. "Are you lost?"

Castiel nods, his voice barely a whisper, when he finally manages to answer. "Yes."

Suddenly the boy smiles and comes to a halt in front of him. "Happened to me all the time, but now I have a trick to find my way."

A trick would be very useful, so Castiel does his best to say a few more words. "Can you show me?"

The boy nods. "Sure. I'm Dean. What's your name?"

"Castiel."

Dean's green eyes grow wide, and he tries to repeat the name. "Cass ... Cast ... That's a very unusual name. Can I call you Cas?"

Castiel nods more eager now. Typically the other kids think his name is dumb. No one calls it unique or gives him a nickname. Dean, on the other hand, smiles pleased with their new arrangement. "Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Shurley."

Dean's smile grows even wider. "Then you're in my class. It's easy to find. I'll show you."

As if to underline that declaration, Dean grabs Castiel's hand and drags him along. "Look, there are the big steps to the entrance. From there you need to go right. Do you know where left and right are?"

Castiel shakes his head. The Sisters always tell him that he confuses left and right, but the truth is, that no one has ever said to him which is which. Dean points to one side of them at a sunflower on the wall. "There's right. When you get to the top of the stairs, you go to the sunflower. Never go to the beetle. You understand?"

For once Castiel tries to answer. "Yes, I understand."

His voice is barely a whisper again, but Dean seems satisfied and pulls at Cas' hand to get him moving again. "Now the trick. From here you have to count. Can you count?"

Castiel is happy because there's, at least, one thing he can do and nods. Dean keeps walking, and when they reach the first door, he slightly taps against it with his free hand. "You have to count to five. That's the first door."

This seems easy enough, and Castiel whispers the first number. "One."

They move on and Dean taps against the next door and waits for the number. Castiel provides it a little louder this time. "Two."

They keep going like this, past another corridor and door three and four until they reach the fifth one. There's another corridor and Dean looks at Castiel to get his undivided attention again. "Okay, from here, we have to go left."

This time, he doesn't move forward until Castiel figures it out on his own. He remembers the sunflower and points in the other direction. Dean nods and a hint of pride laces his tone. "You're smart, Cas. Now we only have to count to three."

They move along the corridor and almost reach the door when it suddenly opens, and Mr. Shurley looks down at them. "Dean, I told you just to use the bathroom and not wonder around again."

Dean looks down at his shoes and Castiel feels a strange warmth in his chest. This time, his voice just pours out of him. "It's not his fault. I got lost, and he showed me the way."

Mr. Shurley studies him a little irritated, but then his features lighten up. "You must be Castiel. They told me you'll join us today, but I thought someone would bring you here. I'm sorry, Dean. Thank you for showing Castiel the way."

Dean immediately smiles again, and Mr. Shurley opens the door wider. "Well then, come in. We've already started."

First Castiel is glad that Dean didn't get in trouble because of him, but when he enters the classroom, all the children look at him, and he just freezes on the spot. This happens to him sometimes, and Sister Kathrin always tells him not to be afraid, but it's like the thing with left and right. Castiel never figured out how to do that either. Fortunately for him, Dean helps him.

They parted when Mr. Shurley ushered them inside, but now Dean grabs his hand again and drags him to the back of the classroom. "Come on, Cas. You can sit with me."

\-------

Castiel sighs deeply and puts down the photograph of his first classmates. He'll always remember that first day at school. The first time he met Dean and his beautiful smile. He remembers taking his place next to Dean for the first time and the countless times after that. Day after day, until Dean didn't just take his hand, but asked for it.

He remembers the first word he's ever said to Dean and how it's always been his answer from there on out. And tomorrow he's going to be next to Dean and say it again.

Yes.


End file.
